


Sweet

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Sweet</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Sweet

“Davie! Davie!” Jake cries out as he runs up to David and throws his arms around his legs.

David smiles as he picks up the toddler. “You have a good day, Jake?”

He nods as he wraps his arms around David's neck and kisses his cheek. “Torren and I played.”

“Making new friends?”

Jake nods. “Missed you though, Davie.”

David's heart swells at Jake's comment. His relationship with Evan and Laura is unconventional to say the least. He didn't join them until after Jake was almost six months old, at which point Evan and Laura had been married for nearly a year. Most people don't understand it, and it does have it's complications, but it's all worth it. Especially at these little moments with Jake.


End file.
